


Sakura’s life as a futa

by Sombloke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Haruno Sakura, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombloke/pseuds/Sombloke





	Sakura’s life as a futa

BEP BEP BEP BEP BEE

Sakura hit the top of her alarm clock ending that infernal noise. The twelve-year-old pinknet sat up in bed and stretched. Along her bed covers to full reveling her bear rather small ner flat chest to the room. Her perky pink nipples stiffen in the call morning air. Giving a long Yorn Sakura’s eyes traveled down her body to the large tent she was making. It wasn't suppressing conceding the dream she had last night. Sasuke-Kun and Naruto baka were giving her a blowjob somewhere she couldn’t remember wee and she was just about to cum all over there faces. The here alarm went off. You see Sakura wasn't a normal girl. She was a Futa, a group that made up less the one present of the female population of the world. Futa’s were females with a dick as well as a pussy. The size for there cocks varied form futa to futa but the general rule was the bigger the cock the smaller the boobs were. Sakura had a rather big prick for her age. At seven point five inches long and a girth of six inches she outdid most adult men. Due to being a Futa, Sakura was medically required to cum in order to avoid damage to her body and mind. This again valid form futa to futa. Some only needed one big orgasm a weak wile Sakura needed to cum three times a day. If a futa didn't cum they could go on a rampage and rape people. Luckily that hadn't happened to Sakura yet. The closest was during a sleepover at Ino-chan’s last yere. Sakura could still remember what a sorry state she was in having not cum all day. Ino realizing this called for her mom. Mrs. Yamanaka who new of Sakura’s medical condition decided to teach Ino-chan how to take care of her friend.

“OK, Ino-chan first you grasp the shaft but not too tightly and slowly stork it up and down. Yes just like that.”  
Ino did as her mom said using both hands. Even tho Sakura was elven here cock was already quite long and thick. This was something Mrs. Yamanaka noticed right away. A pre-teen girls dick was bigger than her husbands. 

Now stick out your tong and lick the head. You see that white stuff coating the top, that her pre-cum you should lick that up.”

“MMM it tastes funny but I like it.”

“That’s good some girls take a while to start liking the taste while others never do. The next step is to take her cock head into your mouth and suck it.”

Following her mothers' instructions, Ino sucked on the head of Sakura’s cock. Du to how pent up she was and the fact it was her best friend giving her a blowjob, it wasn't long till Sakura cum and Sakura Cum a lot. The first lode nearly chocked pore Ino so Sakura pulled ought and coted the blonds face and here in cum. At the end, Ino was left blinking with a startled look on her face while cogging up cum. Sakura was in bliss griping like an idiot and Mrs. Yamanaka was laughing at her daughter's predicament.  
Getting out of Bed Sakura headed into her bathroom for a shower. Grasping her raging hard on Sakura began to stroke slowly before spading up. Her other hand moving between her legs in order to begin playing with her wet pussy. Her mind wondering back to her first time tasting another person's cunt.

“Ino-chan why don’t you go take a shower and clean up.”

Once Ino had left Sakura finally snapped out of her days and turned to Ino’s mom only to find ht older woman hand stripped naked. She had a curvy and fit body with what looked like firm EE tits even after giving birth. Sakura's eyes looked lower to the older blonds crotch. She had a neatly trimmed bush of blonde pubic hear unlike Ino who was still baled down there and Sakura who had only had a few pink curls.

“Sakura-chan I’m gonna teach you to return the favor so to speak. Now lie on your belly in front of me with your face between my legs. That s a good girl. Now the first stage is…”

“Sakura cum with membranes of Mrs. Yamanaka's MILF cunt squirting her juices all over Sakura’s face. The older woman had Sakura growing down on Ino once here best friend returned to her bedroom. That wasn't the end of it. They had proceeded to fuck throughout the year, with Mrs. Yamanaka teaching them some things others they lured from the internet. Sakura lifted her cum coated hands and licked them clean. She loved her own taste. Showing quickly Sakura got out and looked at her self in the mirror. Pixie cut pink here, lean build with small AA cup tits and no cubes to speak off. A fuzz of pink here just above her cock, behind which was her puss lips. Sakura had mail balls but they were inside and wouldn't descend. Looking behind she checked out her cute firm Ass. Some times Sakura wished she didn’t look like a boy when she put on clothes, tho that may be because she wore the boys uniform. Sakura slipped on a peer of pink boys boxers but didn't bother with bra today. She then grabbed the Konohagakure boys school uniform before running down the stairs. Sakura grabbed her pre-prepared school bag and some toast. She didn’t wont to be late for her buss and first day at school.


End file.
